marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk/Wolverine: Six Hours Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = 6 Hours Part 3 | Writer1_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler1_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker1_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist1_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = John Miesegaes | Synopsis1 = With their son lost in the Canadian wilderness suffering from a potentially lethal snake bite, Christine, and Brad Hatcher watch the news for any information concerning their son. To their horror, they learn that Bruce Banner -- aka the Hulk -- was also on the flight and now fear the worst. While her son is in serious danger, it's not in the way his parents fear. He and pilot, Margie White, are prisoners of Whitie and Sid, two drug dealers trying to smuggle a load of stolen cocaine to a buyer in the town of Lake Vague. With their stolen RV crashed, Whitie has sustained serious spinal injuries, and his partner Sid decides to leave him to die, taking the cocaine and his prisoners with him. Kyle is still alive, but in a bad way, with less than an hour and a half before the poison in his system kills him. However, Sid insists that they keep on walking, forcing the issue by threatening Margie with his gun. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Bruce Banner are racing to find Kyle. Not only is time running out for the boy, a hired killer named the Shredder is on their trail. Logan has met him once before and tells Banner that he barely survived the encounter and that nobody has beaten the Shredder in the past. While back at the Hatcher residence, Christine gets a call from Canadian Air Rescue, who tells her that they still haven't been able to find the crashed plane her son was onboard. By this time, the Shredder has found Whitie in the wrecked RV. Although he doesn't know which direction they went, he tells the killer that Margie made a litter to drag the boy. Seeing the trail they have left behind, the Shredder then kills Whitie, putting him out of his misery. Not far away, Margie checks on Kyle and discovers that while his fever has broken, he is still in a coma. Sid suggests shooting the boy to put him out of his misery, but she tells him that he will have to shoot her first, leaving him with no clue how to find Lake Vague. With the sun starting to set, Sid tells her to get a move on. At that moment, Logan and Bruce find the crashed RV which, thanks to Wolverine's tracking abilities, puts them on the trail of Margie and Shredder. Some distance away, Sid and Margie arrive just outside of Lake Vague. Seeing the town ahead, Sid decides to renege on his deal and is about to shoot Margie when he is killed by the Shredder. The Shredder threatens to kill Margie and Kyle, but she tells him where to find the buyer's money, saying that she knows where the hidden safe is and the combination, as told her her by Sid. The Shredder buys her story, and agrees to spare her and the boy if she shows him where the safe is. Not far away, Wolverine has lost their sent which upsets Banner. Logan tells Bruce to keep it under control because although he lost their scent, he can still follow their trail. They catch up to the Shredder, just after he killed an old man to steal his motorboat to take himself, Margie and Kyle across the lake. Surprised to see his one-time enemy, the Shredder dumps Kyle overboard and continues on his way. Racing his motorcycle down the dock, Logan tells Bruce to save the boy. When Bruce dives into the water, Logan jumps his motorcycle off the dock, so that Wolverine can launch himself toward his foe. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Warren * Old fisherman * Locations: * ** *** Mammoth Mountain *** Lake Vague * Hatcher residence Items: * Pistol * Broken watch * Suitcase of drugs * Old fisherman's phone Vehicles: * Station wagon * Logan's motor * Rescue helicopter * Shredder's motor * Old fisherman's boat | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}